


Blood

by TwilightSiren



Category: NU'EST, ONEUS (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Car Accidents, Character Death, Death, Family, Fluff and Angst, Future, M/M, Royalty, Secrets, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightSiren/pseuds/TwilightSiren
Summary: Chan doesn't understand what is happeningThe last thing he remembers is an accidentBut he's still standing, he's still aliveWhy?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is sort of a romance one and sort of not. It has Jicheol in it and it's definitely a major part of it, so I put it here. I still haven't decided whether it will stay here or I'll move it over to my Kpop one-shots. I'll decide later. This is inspired off of my old roleplay Blood Society and a movie series I've been watching recently about vampires. So, if you couldn't tell already, this one-shot is about vampires. It'll follow Chan, but the other SVT members will be mentioned or in it. I won't say any more than that, so let's get into the story.

Chan checks the time on his phone as he walks down the sidewalk. He sighs when he sees he's a couple of minutes late. He had tried to get ready and out of his apartment as fast as he could, but he still managed to be late. If it were any other day, for any other reason, he may not have minded as much. But, today is important. It's been five years since tragedy had struck his family. Losing not only one, but two sons. Leaving Chan an only sibling. It had happened in such a close time. The middle child first followed by the oldest of the three. In the span of a couple months, two young men lost their lives too early. Both killed in similar ways, on a road by a vehicle. The family had feared the Lee brothers were cursed and had locked Chan away for a couple weeks. They didn't want to lose another child. Chan, eventually, convinced them to let him go and promised to be safe. And he did. He lived his life and didn't die like his brothers had. It wasn't an easy task. Chan's hyungs were his everything. He missed them more than anything in the entire world. If he could wish for anything, it would be to have the two of them back. Chan knows it's impossible, but he can always wish. Chan sighs as he comes to a stop at the crosswalk. Cars whiz pass and people stand by his sides. It's the anniversary of his oldest brother's death today. Every year he meets up with his hyung's boyfriend to visit his grave and spend time reminiscing. It was nice. Chan didn't get to see Seungcheol often, the man had a life of his own even though Jihoon's death had heavily hit him. Chan still appreciates the man for honoring his brother in the way his family didn't often do. They still are afraid of the supposed curse the brothers have and the chance of it spilling to the others. Chan shakes his head, finding the notion unbelievable. Yes, the deaths of his brothers were sudden and shocking, but it was not due to any curse. It was just something that happened. "Chan!" A voice shouts from across the street. The young man looks up to see Seungcheol waving at him. Chan waves back, "I'll be over in a second, hyung!" Chan looks up at the stoplight and sees it change green. He takes a step onto the crosswalk and starts to walk to the other side of the street. He's barely halfway there when he hears shouting and the sound of screeching tires. Chan feels as if time slows and he looks to his right. His eyes widen and his blood runs cold as he sees a car heading right towards him. The last thing he thinks about are his brothers as the car makes contact with him and sends him flying. 

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

"Chan!" A voice says, "Chan, wake up! We need to go!" Chan groans and slowly opens his eyes. The squeezes his eyes shut again as the light assaults it. The voice huffs, "C'mon, Lee Chan! We don't have time! We need to get out of here so that they can do the switch." Chan groans again and slowly opens his eyes. He looks around at his surroundings and is surprised to see he's in an unfamiliar room. It's a small area with large white curtains on the walls. "Chan!" The voice exclaims. Chan turns and his eyes widen when he sees Seungcheol's distressed face. "Hyung? What happened? Where am I?" Chan asks, trying to remember what had happened before he ended up here. His head is fuzzy and he feels off. Something's different about him, but he can't pinpoint what. He knows it has something to do with what has happened. The last thing he seems to remember is crossing the street to meet up with Seungcheol. And then....then the car. Chan's eyes widen as it suddenly comes back to him. The shouts, the car, and the collision that had sent him flying. Chan looks down at himself and is shocked to see himself garbed in a black suit. What had happened? He had gotten hit by a car. He should be dead. How is he not? "Hyung, what's going on?" Chan questions.

Seungcheol sighs, "I'll explain later, but we need to go. Okay?" 

"Where?" Chan asks.

"Seoul," Seungcheol says, "We're going to Seoul."

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

The car comes to a stop in front of an alleyway. Men in black outfits pile out of the car and open the back door. Seungcheol grabs onto Chan's wrist and tugs the boy out of the vehicle. "Hyung!" Chan exclaims. 

"Just follow me," Seungcheol says, "I promise this will all make sense, but we need to get inside." The man starts quickly walking down the alleyway. The men that were in the car during their entire trip to Seoul are standing by their sides. "Inside? Inside where? Why are we in Seoul?!" Chan exclaims, "And who are these people?!"

"They're keeping us safe," Seungcheol answers, not slowing down his pace, "Trust me, Chan." The young man sighs, but lets the older continue to drag him down the shady alleyway. They keep moving until they come to a stop in front of an abandoned train station. One of the men in black moves to open the gate and Seungcheol walks through it. Chan's eyes bug out of his head as Seungcheol leads him inside. The group walks through the train station and Chan can't help but feel confused. At first the place looked like a complete dump, but the deeper they went into the station it was starting to look like any other operating one. Chan gapes when Seungcheol comes to a stop in front of a train. It looks just like a new train, yet it's down here. How can a new train be in an abandoned station? "Get on," Seungcheol says as he clambers onto the vehicle. Chan hesitates for a second before following the man. The black garbed men clamber on as well before one of them closes the door. "Go," Seungcheol states, quickly finding a seat and gesturing for Chan to sit beside him. One of the men nod and speak into what Chan can only assume is a communication device. The train starts moving a minute later and they are off to who knows where. Seungcheol looks at the boy, who still is trying to make sense of the situation, "I know this is probably freaking you out, but you don't need to worry." 

"I don't know how any of this is possible," Chan murmurs, "Who are you?"

The man scratches the back of his neck and sighs, "It will all make sense when we get there. I'll explain then." Chan sighs and leans back in his seat, knowing he won't be getting answers until they arrive at their destination. Wherever that is. 

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

Chan is speechless when they arrive. They ended up in another gross dank area. When they get off the train, they started making their way to a hidden set of stairs. When they climbed the stairs, they were brought to an elevator that lifted them to the main floor. And that main floor is breathtaking. It's a whole other world. The walls are white and there is gold furnishings along it. There are wide windows everywhere that have beautiful ruby shaded drapes covering them. The floor shines and there are stunning pieces of artwork sitting on small side tables along the walls or hanging from them. Men and women in black outfits stand near the windows and exits, almost like guards of some sort. "Seungcheol hyung, what is this place?" Chan asks. 

"My home," Seungcheol answers.

Chan blinks, "Your what now?" He isn't super close to Seungcheol, but he doesn't seem to recall his older brother mentioning anything about his boyfriend being some rich chaebol. "Cheol!" A voice says. Chan looks up to see a handsome man with medium length blonde hair making his way over from down the hall. He is garbed in a flowing white shirt and tight fitting black pants. "Jeonghan," Seungcheol states, "What is it?"

"Is this him?" Jeonghan asks, coming to a stop and looking at Chan. The young man feels his face turn a little red, not knowing who this man is. "Yes, this is Lee Chan. How is it that you already know of him?" Seungcheol questions.

"You know that news about newborns always spread like wildfire," Jeonghan answers, "It spread even quicker because it was you who called in the newborn."

"Newborn?" Chan questions.

"You haven't told him anything yet," Jeonghan says.

Seungcheol nods, "I'm waiting until..."

"Ah, yes," Jeonghan says, "You know he will kill you, correct?"

Seungcheol groans, "Do you really think so? I was thinking about it the entire time here. He can't be that mad...can he?"

"This is your mate we're talking about," Jeonghan says, "You are powerless against him. He will skin you alive." 

"Mate? What?" Chan murmurs, not understanding anything these two men were rambling about.

"Great!" Seungcheol groans.

"He'll be even more upset if you don't bring the newborn to him first," Jeonghan states.

"I know," Seungcheol murmurs, "Do you know where he is?"

Jeonghan shakes his head, "I have not seen him all day. I would ask his attendees." Seungcheol thanks the man and Jeonghan bows before walking away. "Hyung? You said I would get some answers," Chan says.

"I know," Seungcheol says, "We just need to wait for...Hwanwoong!" A short young man with tawny brown hair, who had just exited from a room, turns to look at the man who called him. The boy rushes over to Seungcheol and boys, "Yes, your Majesty," Hwanwoong says. 

"Have you attended to the Prince Consort today?" Seungcheol asks. Chan frowns at the words, not understanding what they mean. All of these people kept on saying these weird things. Like they were in some sort of fairytale with Kings and dragons. Hwanwoong nods his head, "Yes, your Majesty. He just finished his breakfast since he woke up late. As you know, he hasn't been sleeping well, it is close to that time."

"Hm, I hate to ask you to do a favor for me when you are off to see Youngjo," Seungcheol says. 

Hwanwoong flushes pink and shakes his head, "It is fine, your Majesty. Lord Youngjo can wait." 

Seungcheol nods, "Can you please let the Prince Consort know to meet me in the throne room?" 

Hwanwoong nods and bows, "Yes, your Majesty." 

"Go see Youngjo after, please," Seungcheol says, "I love him to death, but he won't stop going on about this adorable splendid dancer. I wish you two would mate already." Hwanwoong blushes an even deeper red before bowing once more and scampering off to speak to the Prince Consort. Chan sighs, "Hyung, who are we waiting for? Why can't you just explain?"

"You'll want him there when I tell you everything," Seungcheol says. Chan sighs again at the man's cryptic behavior. "C'mon, let's get you changed into something else," Seungcheol says. He starts walking down the hall and Chan follows behind him. The men from before continue to trail them. They round a corner and are met with a hallway filled with doors as well as a man exiting one of the rooms. "Oh, my, gosh!" The blue-haired man exclaims as he shuts the door and sees them. 

"Seungkwan," Seungcheol states. The group stop moving as the man rushes closer to them. "Is that the newborn?" Seungkwan exclaims, "He's adorable!"

"If you're referring to me, I'm not," Chan states. 

Seungkwan coos and pats Chan on the head, much to the young man's chagrin, "He reminds me of....oh...have you told him yet?" 

"I'm planning on it," Seungcheol says, "Just going to get Chan changed and then we'll head over."

Seungkwan nods, "You know he's going to kill you right."

"Why is everyone saying that?" Seungcheol groans, "To me of all people! You do know who I am right?"

"Yes, yes, your Majesty," Seungkwan says with a roll of his eyes. 

Chan frowns, "Hyung, why does everyone keep calling you your Majesty?" 

"He calls you hyung!" Seungkwan exclaims with wide eyes, "Man...that's not fair...I wasn't allowed to call you that for at least a month!"

"And now you treat me like I'm any other normal person," Seungcheol huffs.

"Maybe if you acted more like your title..." Seungkwan says in a teasing tone.

Seungcheol scrunches up his nose, "I can have you burned alive." Chan tilts his head to look at Seungcheol, wondering if he had actually just said what he thinks he said. "I thought that was outlawed," Seungkwan pouts.

"Have you forgotten who I am? My word is law," Seungcheol states.

Seungkwan sighs, "Why do you have to be like that, hyung?"

"You know I'm kidding," Seungcheol states.

"Yeah, but it doesn't calm my heart," Seungkwan huffs. 

"I'm sorry," Seungcheol says, patting the man on his shoulder, "Would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Wow, way to change the topic," Seungkwan mutters, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Tell Dokyeom to meet us in the throne room in about an hour," Seungcheol says, "He should be here too." Seungkwan nods his head and looks at Chan. The boy looks back at him, still not understanding why these people are so interested in him. "I'll go tell him now," Seungkwan says, "He probably already knows that you've brought a newborn. Should I tell him who it is?"

Seungcheol nods, "Let him process it a little before he actually sees him." 

"I'll go find him then," Seungkwan says, "Goodbye, your Majesty. Goodbye newborn." The man does a very extravagant bow before walking away. "Hyung..." Chan says.

"We should get you in something more comfortable, yeah?" Seungcheol says. Chan sighs, wanting nothing more than answers, but nods his head regardless. Seungcheol walks over to one of the rooms and opens the door. He walks inside followed by his entourage. It's a huge room with lavish furniture and perfect lighting. There are racks of clothes inside that Seungcheol walks over to. He takes one of the outfits off the rack and turns it to show it off to Chan. "Like it?" Seungcheol asks.

Chan nods, "Why are we doing this? I really just want answers...I don't need to change clothes..."

"Just get changed, Channie," Seungcheol says, "I promise all of this will be worth it." Chan sighs and walks closer to the man. He takes the clothes from him, "Where's the bathroom." Seungcheol points to the right and Chan heads to it to get changed. Chan enters the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. He locks it and tosses the clothes onto the countertop. He sighs and leans against the countertop to look at the mirror. He stares at his face and frowns. He looks different. His skin is pale and his eyes have a weird shiny glint to them. His throat feels dry and his gums ache for some reason. Chan shakes his head, brushing it off as lack of sleep. When Chan finishes changing, he exits the bathroom. He walks over to where Seungcheol stands. The man is also wearing something different. He's garbed in a knee-length black coat with intricate designs on it and something metal sits upon his head. "Baekho, ask Mingyu if the Prince Consort is in the throne room," Seungcheol says to the man standing behind him. 

"Yes, your Majesty," The man states before murmuring into the comms, "He is awaiting your arrival, sir." 

Seungcheol nods and looks at Chan, "You ready?" 

Chan shrugs, "I guess." 

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

The group makes their way to a room with large double doors that extend all the way from the ceiling. Two men guard this door as well and they immediately open it as they approach. Chan can sort of make out the inside of the room. It's filled with natural bright light and there seems to be a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. At the far back there is a raised level and two large thrones. They are grand with plush black red cushions and silver trimmings. Chan can spot a small figure sitting on one of them, but he has no idea who it could be. Seungcheol enters the room and Chan trails a couple steps behind, followed by the men in black that still haven't left them behind. "Hello, my love," Seungcheol says, walking into the room and curtly bowing to the man sitting on the throne. As Chan gets closer, he can now make out the person that is sitting on the throne. Chan feels the world slow and his heart stop. He stares at the person and shakes his head in disbelief, "Hyung....Jihoon hyung..." Jihoon stands from where he sits and walks down from the steps. The man is garbed in a black shirt that has similar designs to Seungcheol's coat and black pants that hug his figure. He looks to Chan and smiles, "Hi, Chan. How are you?" Chan staggers back, still not knowing what to say or think. Jihoon died. How is it that he's here? Jihoon walks over to Seungcheol, who has a small smile upon his face. Jihoon lifts his hand to Seungcheol's face and proceeds to slap him. "Ow!" Seungcheol exclaims, cupping his cheek, "Hoonie!"

"Don't you Hoonie me!" Jihoon exclaims, "What the hell? You turned my baby brother!"

"What was I supposed to do!?" Seungcheol exclaims, "I couldn't just let him die!"

Jihoom sighs, "I know. And I'm grateful. Thank you for saving him, my King..." Jihoon tiptoes and places a kiss on the cheek that he had previously slapped. Seungcheol grins and puffs out his chest, happy with Jihoon's actions. Jihoon rolls his eyes and turns his attention to Chan, whose eyes are wide and looks uneasy on his feet. "He didn't tell you anything, did he?" Jihoon asks, "You must be so confused."

Chan nods, "How are you alive? What is this place? What's happening?"

"For starters, I'm not alive. Not really," Jihoon says, "And neither are you. Do you remember what happened before Seungcheol brought you here?"

"I got hit by a car," Chan states, "But, I'm still here....how am I still here?"

"Seungcheol bit you," Jihoon says, "He saved your life by turning you into a vampire." 

"T-that's not possible," Chan says.

Jihoon nods, "I was in denial at first too, but it's true. That's how I'm still here. I got turned by Seungcheol after the car crash. You remember how we were both in the car. How he got out with almost no injuries and I had died?" Chan nods his head, thinking back to the incident years ago. Seungcheol and Jihoon were in the car heading back home at night. They were hit by a drunk driver right on the passenger's side. Jihoon's head snapped and he died. Seungcheol, on the other hand, had some minor cuts, but they were barely visible as the night went on. Chan remembers wanting to be mad at Seungcheol. After all, the man had gotten off with basically no injuries, while his brother had to pay with his life. But, he couldn't be upset when he saw how broken Seungcheol was. He's never seen anyone cry so much. Be in so much pain. "That night was the worst of my life," Seungcheol states, "I had lost Jihoon."

"But, he brought me back," Jihoon says, "It was against the rules at the time. To do something like that, but Seungcheol risked it all for me."

"I was born a vampire. A pure-blood prince destined to lead when my father couldn't. I grew up in this place. This society of vampires tucked away from the humans for our own safety. We had rules and I had always followed them, but once when I went out to see the world of the humans, I met a boy. And I fell in love with him. It was wrong, but I couldn't leave him behind," Seungcheol explains, "I pretended to be a human until Jihoon died and I brought him to our world."

"People were horrified and they hated me," Jihoon says, "They didn't believe in humans becoming vampires. They believed only in pure-blooded vamps, but that is a whole other story for another time..." 

"It was hard, but eventually when I became king. I changed the way our society functioned and we have been flourishing in a way we never had before," Seungcheol says.

"That means that I actually died," Chan says, "And I'm a vampire...cause you bit me."

Seungcheol nods, "I know it's a lot to take in. If you need a minute..."

Chan shakes his head, "No, no, I'm fine. I'm not that really shocked about the whole vampire thing. I'm more or less trying to process the fact that you're alive, hyung. I missed you so much..." Jihoon sighs and reluctantly opens his arm wide. "I'm only hugging you because I've missed you too," Jihoon states. Chan grins and rushes into his hyung's arms. He squeezes him and buries his face into his chest, "It's good to know that you haven't changed even after becoming an actual bloodsucking demon." 

Jihoon scoffs, "I am the Prince Consort! I am not a demon."

"He's a demon," A voice says. They all turn to look and see another man walking through the doorway. "Seokmin hyung!" Chan exclaims, rushing towards him. Seokmin laughs as Chan runs right into his arms. "Channie!" Seokmin exclaims, rubbing his cheek against the boy's head affectionately.

"You're here too," Chan says in a breathless tone, "I can't believe this..." Not only is Jihoon alive, but so is Seokmin. Is he dreaming? The fact that they're both still alive is a miracle. A dream come true. "Yeah, I got turned before Jihoon hyung even did," Seokmin says, "You've grown up so much, Channie."

"You're here. You're both actually here," Chan says, his tone rising a little as he gets a bit emotional.

"Oh, Channie, don't cry," Seokmin says, "I'll start crying."

Jihoon sighs, "No tears. I command you not to cry."

"That's not how that works, hyung!" Seokmin exclaims, tears building in his eyes. The man gestures for Jihoon to come over, who does, albeit a bit begrudgingly. The three brothers share a tight embrace for the first time in years. "I've dreamed of this," Chan says, "Being with the two of you."

"So have we, Channie," Seokmin murmurs, "We're sorry that we left you like that..."

"It's fine. You're here now," Chan says, "Just don't leave me again."

"I don't plan on going anywhere," Jihoon states, glancing over at Seungcheol, "I'm happy."

"So am I," Chan says, "Really, really happy." The brothers continue to hug one another before Seungcheol clears his throat. "Not to ruin the moment, but the effects of the bite will start hitting Chan soon," Seungcheol says, "We should get him ready." The brothers break apart from the embrace and turn to face the vampire King. "What does that mean?" Chan asks, "Should I be worried?"

Jihoon shakes his head, "We're here to help you throughout the entire process. You'll be fine."

"We'll make this place your home," Seokmin says. Chan nods his head, trusting his brothers and knowing that he will be able to continue living his life here.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? It's sort of an open-ended ending. There's definitely more story to be told which I may actually do in a spin-off one-shot or full-length story, but that all depends on whether or not you think I should. So, please comment if you've enjoyed this story. Also, vote, follow me, add this story to your library, and check out my Kpop one-shots. Thank you so much for reading. I hope that you liked it, Carats. I will see you in my next one-shot. 


End file.
